legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/What do I think of the PPG 2016 Series
I watched some episodes of this new reboot and like me just say this This is actually a pretty good show. Yeah I like this reboot, it's so much better than Titans Go. I found this show rather funny and there is quite a lot I like about the show What I Like 1. The Humor This is a very funny show, I laughed so much in many of these episodes. There are many funny jokes and episodes and it's all done without being cruel. 2. The Animation While I prefer the old animation, The Animation is actually not too bad, Teen Titans Go had bad animationn and this one has some good animation and nice visuals. The Intro particaully 3. The Theme Song It's no orginal, But I can get it behind it, it's very catchy, and quite fun to sing. 4. The Orginial Voice Actors Some of them came back and it's nice to see them do their roles again, Though I give lots of props to Roger L Jackson as Mojo Jojo as his parts in the episodes He's been in so far, have been highlights in this episode 5. The Episodes Every Episode I have seen so far has ranged from Great to Good. With only one falling in the meh category. 6. Kristen Li as Bubbles Out of all the new voice actors changing, the Bubbles one shocked me the most and unlike the other two I was actually mad. But I grew to like Kristen Li as Bubbles, it's no Tara Strong but I'm suprised how much it resembles her voice at some points. 7. Princess Morbuck's voice recasting I think this new voice just fits her better. My Issues Of Course, it's not all perfect. I have some problems though not as much as Teen Titans go 1. Buttercup is Obnxious I never liked Buttercup, she was my least favorite of the 3 girls, though I was indifferent to her. In this show, She feels more obnxiousness and really grates me. To the point where I find her unlikeable and she does bring the show down with her annoying attiuide Buttercup's new voice makes her sound like she's slurring or has consistent hangovers which doesn't feel like Buttercup unlike Bubbles or Blossom. 2, The Lack of Blossom Episodes With three main characters, Blossom the leader gets the short shaft with only one episode, which isn't a good way to do things. My Top 5 Favorite Episodes of the 11 so Far 5. Painbow The Plot: A rainbow causes Townsville to become uncomfortably happy. Highlight: The Uncomfortably happy people I find this episode really funny, plain and simple, with how happy everyone gets to Professor Utonium playing in the sprinkler, To The Funny dancing done by Blossom, Bubbles and this creepy Panda Allegro. This episode just knows how to be humourous. 4. Bye Bye Bellum The Plot: The Mayor of Townsville overworks the Powerpuff Girls after his secretary Sara Bellum goes on vacation. High Light: The Mayor saving the girls This is an episode that has the Mayor in one his best episodes in all PPG, he is quite funny and also I just love how he saves the girls from The Bikini Sisters wierd villains I say. I also like they how get past the never say die rule by using dye. Also the video game references are just dead on as well. It also comes off funny because the girls are obessing with playing a game themselves. I do feel sad though about Mrs.Bellum disappearing. 3. Tiara Trouble The Plot: A mysterious tiara curses Townsville's pageant of Beauty, Talent, and All-Around Flair. Highlights: The Mayor getting the Crown and Mojo's idea with the Tiara, This Episode should feel very girly, but it's not it's really an cool and a funny episode. Bubbles taking part in a contest like this makes so much, watching Blossom and Buttercup pressure her is a bit upsetting to see them being controlling towards Bubbles as well which though does feel in character and also they just want to upstage Morbucks, but they get punished for it. Princess Morbucks is very enteraining in this episode as is Mojo, Fuzzy and The Gang Green Gang. Bubbles in this episode feels a lot like how Fluttershy acted in Fill Vanii regarding her singing and funny enough the saved by Bubbles singing, I like how they mentioned it in the beginning to come in handy in the end The Mayor getting the crown was also pretty funny, and he got it from HIM!, Yes HIM"s back and he's the head antagonist, as he uses the tiara to cause chaos to everyone. Him's first appearance here was rather creppy and the shared laugh between HIM and the Mayor was amusing. Also I just love how non chalent HIM is his defeat, Though again, Mojo with the Tiara was too funny not to say was the funniest part seriously, I love it for how embrassed he gets over it. 2. The Stayover The Plot: Blossom and Buttercup suffer a candy hangover, and they must retrace their steps to find where they left Bubbles. Highlight: Mojo's Flashback This Episode is nothing short of funny, I love the fake outs of what happened to Bubbles, I also find the story creative and similar to a drunken party which is also fun to see. The Leads to where Bubbles could be was also well handled. The Flashbacks are also funny and contribute to the story unlike Family Guy's boring and offending ones at times. But the funniest and best part is Mojo's Flashback, What's he wearing is funny and how he's stuck there. His plan with the pizza is so over the top and unbelievably fun, seriously the fact he's elobrating to Team Rocket tactics is so humourous, also the 4th wall breaking joke is really funny. The Ending is also very nice, as well seriously it goes the opposite way that Teen Titans Go would go which also helps the episode be a favorite of mine. 1.Strong-Armed:Bubbles breaks her arm and gets a powerful robotic cast just in time to face the villain Pack Rat. Highlight: Bubbles acting Hardcore Seriously, this is just a combination of awesome, funny and suprisingly teasing done in an effective way. This episode is much like Bubblevicious, which is in my top 5 of the orginial series episodes, as it focuses on Bubbles trying to be tougher and going too far with it, which is always fun to watch. Also the ending really suprised me though I admit I was fooled watching it the first time. Tumblr_o5arodqPny1r74fx2o1_1280.png|Number 5. Painbow 12933077_1582005342091633_5981472232114619433_n.jpg|Number 4. Bye Bye Bellum Tumblr_o4oq0z6AjA1v7mf3no1_500.jpg|Number 3. Tiara Trouble 11225306_1580025512289616_4898386497563815624_n.jpg|Number 2. The Stayover Strongarmedbubbles.jpg|Number 1. Strong-Armed Category:Blog posts